Such a cam follower roller device generally provides an outer tappet body, a pin mounted on the tappet body and a roller movable in rotation relative to the pin around its axis. When the cam follower roller device is in service in a fuel injection pump, the roller collaborates with a cam synchronized with the internal combustion engine camshaft or crankshaft. The rotation of the camshaft, or crankshaft, leads to a periodic displacement of a piston of the pump that rests against the tappet body, to allow fuel to be delivered.
It is also known to provide the cam follower roller device with an insert as a stroke-transmission part mounted in the tappet body. EP-A1-2 853 738 describes a device comprising such an insert supporting the pin while the tappet body supports the insert.
For such cam follower roller devices, an oil supply is foreseen during the operation of the internal combustion engine for lubricating the contact zone between the pin and the roller as well as the outer surface of the roller.
Generally, oil through-holes are formed into the thickness of the tappet body to emerge at the vicinity of the outer surface of the pin. Grooves are also formed on the outer surface of the tappet body to delimit oil circulating paths and to obtain a flow of oil directed towards the outer surface of the roller.
The provision of through-holes and of outer grooves on the tappet body made of forged metal leads to an increase of the manufacturing costs of such a cam follower roller device.
One aim of the present invention is to overcome this drawback.